Whatever You Like
by Annie Cullen xx
Summary: Brooke Davies; Jacob's cousin, temporarily moves to Forks where she's opened another Clothes Over Bros store. She meets Paul, who immediately falls for her, and imprints on her. OneTreeHill/Twilight Crossover.
1. 99 Times

A/N: Well, I've got into _that _habit again - releasing a lot of fanfics. at one time. But I love One Tree Hill, and I love Twilight, so what you gonna do? But it's on the poll, and I watched One Tree Hill this morning and thought I need to publish it _now_.

So, here's the summary from the poll:

Brooke Davies; Jacob's cousin, temporarily moves to Forks where she's opened another Clothes Over Bros store. She meets Paul, who immediately falls for her, and imprints on her. OneTreeHill/Twilight Crossover.

It's after Breaking Dawn (well, a bit after the Volturi confrontation in the book), so Jacob is with Renesmee a lot. He tells Brooke he's her babysitter for a friend (Obviously being Bella).

* * *

Prologue

"Oh I'm gonna miss you, Brooke." Peyton, my best friend, hugged me.

"I'll only be gone for a few months, just until I see the store is up and running perfectly." I smiled, "_Victoria _isn't interferring or getting her hands on this store." Victoria, or my _Mother_, was trying to take my company, Clothes Over Bros.

"Do you think she'd even go for a small town like Spoons?" She chuckled.

"It's _Forks._" I corrected, rolling my eyes jokingly.

"Whatever, it's still named after cutlery." She said. "Be sure to call me _every _day." She smiled, in the arms of Lucas Scott, a life long friend _and _Ex of mine.

"Don't worry, I will." I grinned, unable to resist another hug from her. "You'd better take care of her, Luke." I poked his chest jokingly.

"Oh I will." He grinned, kissing Peyton's cheek.

I turned to Haley, another life long friend of mine. "Have a great time," She smiled, also hugging me. "Sorry Nathan couldn't be here."

"It's fine, Haley." I felt a pulling on my top; it was Jamie, my God-son.

"Bye Aunt Brooke!" He said, I picked him up and kissed his nose. "I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you too, Little Man." I put him down, and he handed me his cape.

"Jamie, this is yours."

"No, you have it. It'll make you a superhero." He grinned.

"Oh, well, thank-you." I said, ruffling his hair.

I got into the cab, still waving as I drove away. My arm ached from all the waving. I sat forward, and felt my phone buzz,

**Still miss you! P x**

I chuckled at Peyton's text. I was going to miss Tree Hill, even if it's only for a few months.

* * *

Chapter One

The second I stepped out of the cab I was drenched by rain. Perfect. I fumbled through my case, and quickly got out a waterproof jacket, the only one I'd brought.

After zipping up my case, I pulled it up to the door of the house. Jacob Black, my cousin's house. I hadn't seen in over ten years, so it would be good to see him.

I knocked on the door, hearing a young girl's laugh come from inside. He answered the door, and smiled instantly.

"Brooke Davies!" He greeted, hugging me.

"Hi Jacob." I chuckled. "Wow, you've really grown up since I last saw you." I chuckled, admiring his muscular build.

"Well, the last time you saw me I was seven." He smiled, "Come in, anyway." He offered, picking up my cases.

"Thanks." I said, stepping into his house. It was quite small, but that was the living room. I walked a bit further in, only to be greeted my a small girl, who reminded me of Jamie, she had the same grin he had.

"Hello Cutie, what's your name?" I asked, crouching to her height.

"I'm Renesmee." She grinned.

"That's a cute name, I'm Brooke, Jacob's cousin." I told her. She ran to Jacob; her bronze curls swaying as she ran. He lifted her up.

"I'll show you where you're sleeping." He said.

"Not the couch, then?" I smiled.

"Would you prefer it?" He grinned.

"No, no." I shook my head rapidly.

That night, after I'd unpacked everything, I got out my laptop. I checked my e-mail, and I saw I'd been spammed by Peyton. I guessed she was dying to hear from me, so I logged into Skype.

"Brooke!" She exclaimed, a large grin on her face. "I thought you'd died in a plane crash or something." She chuckled.

"No, no. I'm alive and kicking."

"So, how's Sporks?" She asked, a smirk creeping onto her face.

"Wet. Very, _very_ wet." I chuckled, "That's all I can describe it as, I haven't had chance to explore yet."

"Oh, well when you do, you need to tell me if there's any hot guys there." She smiled, I heard Luke complain in the background. It just made us both laugh.

"Well if there is, the hottest is mine hands down."

"Of course. Anyway, I gotta run, Lucas and I have a date." She grinned excitedly.

"You soppy Love Birds." I joked. "Okay, I'll call tommorrow."

"You'd better, Davis." She smiled.

"It's a date, then." I grinned.

I shut my laptop, and lied down to face the ceiling, eventually falling asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I woke to the smell of cooking; Pancakes to be exact. I ventured out of my room, to find Jacob stod at the stove, plating up some freshly made Pancakes.

"Well I wasn't expecting room service." I chuckled. "But thanks, anyway." He stood there, his eyes switching quickly between me and the plate.

"Uh..."

"I'm kidding, Jake. Enjoy you're breakfast." I told him, heading into the kitchen, scraping the remains of the mix into frying-pan.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Great actually."

"You sound surprised." He said, taking another mouthful.

"Well, Forks is peaceful... quiet, I haven't had a night sleep like that in ages." I sighed.

"Oh, okay." He smiled "Who were you speaking to last night?" He questioned.

"Just my friend Peyton from Tree Hill." I said, "She'd harrassed me with e-mails, so I thought she deserved it." I chuckled. "What do you have planned today, then?"

"Uh, well I'm taking care of Renesmee again; her parents are..." He paused.

"Are what?" I asked, plating up the small pancake.

"They're hiking... and she's too young to go." He finished.

I turned swiftly, and joined him at the table, to find he'd finished, but he sat back revealing his bare chest. "Are you always half-naked?" I asked.

"Meh." He shrugged. "Attracts the ladies." He joked.

I scoffed. "Well, this lady is your cousin, and doesn't need to know." I said.

"Sorry, so what are your plans today?" He asked. "I assume you didn't just come to Forks for a spontanious visit, no normal person would anway." He smiled.

I sighed, "I've got to go into Port Angeles and check out the location for the new store."

"Store?" He asked, "Huh, cool. Will I of heard of it?"

"Probably not, the closest Clothes Over Bros store to Forks is probably... New York, I guess." I chuckled, I saw the amusement in his eyes, "It's a new company, only Tree Hill and New York have one."

"I should get Alice to visit." He suggested.

"I would if I knew who Alice was."

He chuckled, "She's a friend of mine, well Renesmee's Aunt." He said, "She's a shop-a-holic."

I was beginning to like the sound of this Alice, she sounded like me. "Oh well--" I looked at the clock. "Crap, I'm late!" I jumped up from the chair, grabbing my bag and Blackberry and heading out the door, but turning around immediately. "Jake, where's Port Angeles?" I asked, my cheeks blushing.

He rolled his eyes. "Let me drive you."

"Thanks." I smiled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The exterior of the store was dull, very dull. It was in between a bakery and a Camping Store, in the centre of the street. I gazed up at the old sign, then looked inside. I guess it needed a bit of TLC - a lot of it, too.

"Brooke Davis?" I turned to see a woman stood behind me.

"That's me."

"I'm Maria, the real estate agent." I shook her hand, "Shall we?" She gestured the door, I nodded.

It seemed a lot bigger inside, space definately wasn't a problem. The problem was there was _too _much of it.

"So, is it to your liking?" Maria asked, handing me the booklet.

"It's great... although I would like a few changes to the layout, if that's not a problem?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Of course not." She got out a notepad.

"I need a wall built here," I said, circling it on the layout in the booklet. "And a counter here, for the cashier." I smiled.

"Mhm... noted. Anything else?"

"Yeah, shelves... lots of shelves." I chuckled.

"Done, don't worry Miss Davis, I'll handle everything." She smiled. "I'm a big fan of your store in New York." She told me. I looked at her skirt, I recognized it.

"I can see." I smiled. "And thank you."

I left the store, and met Jacob outside like we'd agreed. It wasn't a long drive back to Forks; just under twenty minutes. When arrived at his house, I saw two guys - shirtless and very hot, stood outside of his house.

"Jake, where've you been?" One said, high fiving Jake.

"Just picking up Brooke, my cousin." He said. "Brooke this is Paul and Jared."

Jared smiled, "S'up."

"Hi Jared," I turned to the guy who was called Paul. "Hi Paul."

"Hi." He said, biting his lip and shutting his eyes. He seemed pretty shy, Jared however, reminded me of Nathan for some reason.

There was an awkward silence, but I needed to get some work on my designs done, "Well boys if you don't mind, I have some work to get done, you can _swoon _over me later." I grinned, flicking my hair.

Jared let out a bellowing laugh, "Yeah, I can."

I looked at Paul, he seemed quiet. "I'll see you inside, Jake." I said, walking to the door.

"Bye, Brooke." I turned and was surprised to hear from Paul.

"Bye." I smiled weakly.

I shut the door, and went into my room. I got out my new set of designs - the ideas for my 'Baby Brooke' range had been stolen, so I needed to start fresh.

I heard a light knock at my door, it was Jake.

"Hi Jake, what is it?" I asked.

"I have to go out for a few hours, you don't mind being alone, do you?" He asked.

"It'll give me a chance to get some work done." I smiled, gesturing the many sheets of blank paper in front of me.

"Oh, well, good luck, and I'll see you later." He said.

I was alone now. Good. My pencil just touched the paper, when my phone buzzed. It was Peyton - of course.

"Hello Peyton." I answered.

"Hey Davis, how's Forks?" She asked.

"Well--" There was a sudden knock a the door. I sighed, "One sec."

I put the phone down and went to answer the door.

"Is Jake in?" Asked the brunette girl in front of me.

"Uh, no, he just left, who should I say--"

"Just say Bella called."

* * *

Brooke's encounter with Bella! Eep :) so, it's a start I guess, you like it? Review?


	2. Love at First Sight?

A/N: I'm happy with the outcome from the first chapter, so hopefully it all goes well for this story. I've never done a crossover before :) I'll spend bit longer on the editing, as my beta doesn't like fanfiction anymore... so anyone interested in being my beta, PM me (not in a review) x

Summary: Brooke Davies; Jacob's cousin, temporarily moves to Forks where she's opened another Clothes Over Bros store. She meets Paul, who immediately falls for her, and imprints on her. OneTreeHill/Twilight Crossover.

If anyone has any ideas for how Jacob, or Paul, could tell Brooke about wolves and imprinting and stuff, again, PM me and not in a review, I don't want people seeng the possible ways :) thanks.

Basically if you're confused; it starts where Brooke has fallen asleep whilst doing her designs... who has she forgotton to tell Jake about?

* * *

Chapter Two

_...Boys Boys Boys, we like Boys in cars..._

I turned grogily to my phone; Peyton. I groaned and answered it, flopping back onto my pillow.

"I'm beginning to think you can't survive without me." I said immediately.

She chuckled, "Oh well, would you rather I didn't call?"

"You woke me up, so the answer would be yes."

She chuckled, "I think Forks has messed up your sleeping pattern. What are you doing sleeping, it's five in the afternoon?"

"You can hardly talk, you can't get your lazy ass out of bed before twelve anyday." I laughed.

"Oh well." She said, "So, did you like the store?"

"It was... adequate, it needed a few changes, but they're all sorted now."

"Well that's good." She sighed.

I heard the front door shut, and remembered that brunette girl, Bella or something, "Crap!" I exclaimed.

"Easy Brooke, what have I done now?"

"No, not you... I... I've got to go."

I hung up and raced into the living room. Jake was sat on the couch with the TV on, basketball to be exact.

"Jake, some girl came round today... Bella or something." I told him.

He turned around, "She did, when?"

"Uh... about two-ish today."

"Oh... well thanks for telling me." He said, facing the TV again. "Didn't Tree Hill have a basketball team?"

"Yeah, the Ravens." I answered, adjusting my top. "My friends Nathan and Luke played for them in high school, why?"

"Just curious..." He said, I sat on the couch next to him, "Tell me about these friends of yours, this Peyton seems to be very... stalkerish." He said, chuckling and shrugging.

"Don't mention stalkers to her, she's had one, a crazy one at that." I said. "Peyton is my best friend; I've known her nearly all my life. She dates Lucas Scott, another one of my best friends and my Ex."

"That must be uncomfortable - your best friend and your Ex."

I shook my head, "Not really, Peyton and Lucas are made for each other, but they're the types who have an on/off relationship." I explained, "Lucas met Lindsey; his publisher, and they 'fell in love', they got engaged, made it to the big day, but she left him at the altar."

He gasped, "Oh God, why?"

"She knew he still loved Peyton, and that she still loved him."

"And what happened next?"

"Well, now Peyton and Lucas are engaged." I chuckled.

"Oh, that's a nice ending. What about Nathan?"

"Nathan, Lucas's brother, is married to my other good friend Haley." I began, "They met in high school, she got pregnant and now they have Jamie, who's the same age as Renesmee I think."

He shifted in his seat. "I'm sure he is." He said.

"What?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

"Nothing." He said.

"Anyway, Jamie is an awesome kid, just like Nathan." I said, smiling. "You know when the store is up and running, they should all come round, I bet Jamie and Renesmee would get along." I suggested.

"Uh… sure, I guess so." He shrugged.

"What… you don't seem convinced." I said.

"I am, it sounds like a great idea." He smiled, I wasn't convinced, but there was not point arguing about it. "There's a party tonight, in a few hours actually, on the beach. You want to go?" He asked.

"Hm, depends whose going." I smiled, my fingers mentally crossed for those two hot guys we met.

"Just a few of my friends, Paul and Jared are going." He said a matter of factly. Score, they were going.

"I think I'll be joining you, then." I smiled. "It's not just guys though, right?"

"No, they'll be Leah and Emily... and Renesmee come to think of it." He said.

"Oh perfect... I guess they won't of heard of my store?"

"I doubt it... Leah's a--" He stopped.

"Will you stop doing that, it's like your hiding something from me." I complained.

He shifted again, "Sorry, she's not a people person, so don't be surprised if she gets all bitchy with you."

"Don't worry, I can handle a bitch." I told him. "I've been on both sides of _that _fight." I muttered

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My clothes were all over my room. What the hell are you supposed to wear to a bonfire that isn't in danger of being ruined by sand and mud? I decided to just wear some old sweats and a Coldplay shirt - courtesy of one P. Sawyer.

Jake and I ventured out to the beach, you could see the bonfire for miles. We were met by Jared.

"Hey Jake." He greeted, "Brooke." He grinned.

"Hi Jared." I smiled.

"You want a drink?" He asked, I saw he as only talking to me and not Jake, I chuckled.

"Sure, why not." I answered, following him to the table.

"Oh, Paul asked me to tell you to meet him." He said, handing me the drink.

"Okay... where?" I asked, sipping the drink.

"Here." I gasped, and choked on my drink. I turned and saw Paul there, grinning. "Geez choke a girl to death, why not." I coughed.

"Sorry, you okay?" He asked.

"I am _now_." I said, wiping my mouth.

"Good, want to go for a walk on the beach?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Sure."

We headed up the beach, not far from the bonfire. Eventually we stopped, and just stood.

"So, you moved here from Tree Hill?"

I nodded, "Yeah but it's only temporary, until I get my new store up and running, then I can go back." I said, "Thank God." I muttered.

"You don't like Forks, do you?"

"Not really, I mean how do you cope with all the rain?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I guess you just get used to it." He answered. I was now trying to train my eys into not looking down at his _hot _body, that was the only good thing about this place - the guys _never _wore shirts.

"Arn't you cold?" I asked, rubbing my arms "I mean all of you are practically walking around like you _want _to catch phnemonia."

He chuckled, "No, I'm not cold. Again, used to it."

I shivered at the breeze, "I can't be used to it."

"Here," He put his arm around me, I was instantly warm.

"Ahh." I breathed. "That's much better, thanks." I smiled, "How come your so warm?" I asked.

"That's just me." He said.

"Well it must be great being warm all the time, I'd give anything for it." I sighed.

"Huh." He said.

I looked at the bonfire and saw Jake waving us over. Paul and I began walking over,

"So what do you do at these bonfires?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just tell stories of our ansestors and eat." He said.

"Hm, sounds interesting." I chuckled. "I assume you have a fair few of them?"

"I guess we do... not every night though."

We made it to the bonfire, I sat with Paul and Jacob; I needed the heat. I was sat opposite Leah, who looked like she had a permanent scowl on her face only directed at me, I guess she wasn't a people person, or a _Brooke _person for that matter. Renesmee was sat on Jake's knee, I was starting to get jealous of her perfect curls. I soon realized I was surrounded by shirtless boys, which made me smile; you wouldn't get _that _in Tree Hill.

Billy; Jake's dad, began speaking. He began talking about legends of blood drinkers killing off towns and villages - I wasn't that dumb to know he was talking about vampires. He then started talking about a man who turned into a wolf - of course anyone would know he meant werewolves.

When the bonfire was over, Jake and I started walking back to the house. But I felt a warm had on my shoulder, it was Paul.

"Hi Paul." I smiled.

"Hi, you fancy going out sometime... with me?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd love to. Tommorrow night?" I suggested.

"Perfect, I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Done, see you then."

We carried on walking, I looked at Jake.

"Sure, I'd love to." He mocked me.

I smacked his arm, "Shut up, ass." I said.

When we got in, I went to my room, and turned on my laptop to talk to Peyton. As I waited for it to turn on, I had the legend that Billy told us in my head. Vampires and Wolves.

"Hey Davis." Hearing that made me jump.

"Hello Peyton." I grinned, "So how was your day?"

"I spent it at the studio; Mia came to visit."

I gasped, "She did! Oh my God, why didn't you call me?"

"I did remember - you were sleeping."

"Oh right, but you could of told me!"

"Yeah, well you sounded tired."

"But you called me anyway."

"How was I supposed to know you were sleeping?" She asked, I chuckled. "So how was you day, any cute guys?"

"I swear the guys in La Push are, like, allergic to shirts or something. They're always shirtless, but I'm not complaing, I bagged myself a date with one."

"Really? What's he like?"

"His name's Paul, and he's really nice... warm too." I told her, she laughed.

"Warm? What kind of adjective is that for a guy?"

"But he is... his skin is so... warm."

"Well at least he can keep you warm in that freezing, wet Forks."

"Yeah... hey P., do you believe in vampires and werewolves?"

She chuckled, "No... you have to be a lunatic to believe in those, why?"

"I went to this bonfire with Jacob today, and they told these stories of legends of werewolves and vampires. It's just got me thinking, that's all."

"Well you believe in what you want to believe, but you know what I do believe in?"

"What?"

"You getting me the number of one of these allergic-to-shirts guys?"

"Nice try, P Sawyer." I chuckled.

"Fine, well I'll talk to you tommorrow."

"'Kay."

I put the laptop away, and lied down on the bed and started at the ceiling. Could werewolves and vampires exist? I mean, they're only legends, but legends sometimes come from real life stuff... could it be true?

* * *

Brooke has her first thoughts of wolves and vampires! And I love the whole Brooke and Paul thing :) Braul or Prooke! Which do you like best?

Review? x


	3. Close Encounters

A/N: Meh. Not got much to say to on with the story :D Zomg - my new obsession is Kate Voegele - she's awesome, a singer and from One Tree Hill :D

NEW! My new beta - Y CANT I BE INVISIBLE :D wheey love youu :)

wo0t - Breaking Dawn is scheduled to be released November 2011, it's next year but at least it's being made :D x

* * *

Chapter Three - Close Encounters

"Ugh!" I groaned, throwing yet another top onto the bed. "Why must everything look so dull in this mother fu--" I turned when Jake opened the door, I immediately covered myself with any random top I could grab.

"Sorry." He said, covering his eyes. "Why does it look like there was a bitch fight over clothes in here?" He asked. I glared at him, "Not that you're a bitch... I'm just saying."

"My date with Paul is in half an hour and I have _nothing _to wear!"

"You own a clothes store, couldn't you just--"

"It's not that easy, if it was you would know about it." I said, picking out another shirt.

"You know, I like that one you have now." He said.

"Me too." I smiled. "Thanks, Jake." I put the top on and admired it in the mirror. "Beautiful." I smiled, and spun around to face Jake. "Ta-da!" I grinned.

"Perfect, no thank-you needed." He said.

I scoffed. "Thank you, Jake." I hugged him. "Huh."

"What?"

"Are all the guys here hot?" He gave me a weird look. "Not in that way, I mean _temperature _wise."

"Oh, uh... I guess."

"Why?" I asked as I started to apply my mascara.

"I guess it's an adaption we get down here." I just laughed at that remark. "What?"

"An adaption? Really Jake, I'm not an idiot." I chuckled. "Who has adaptions?"

"How would you know, you're just a clothes designer."

I spun around to face him, "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, my hands on my hips, trying to act offended.

"Nothing, I just... I mean I, uh..."

I laughed, "I'm kidding." I whispered, patting his shoulder. "God, you need to get a sense of humour, boy."

I sat in the living room - the half an hour went very quickly. Jake answered the door, and let Paul in, who actually had a shirt on for once. He looked cute in one.

"Wow... you look hot, Brooke." He smiled.

"Thanks, you look hot too, I mean you're wearing a shirt!" I chuckled. "A nice shirt, too."

"Yes." He smiled. "And thanks."

We got into his car, and set off.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm broke, so I was thinking--"

"Broke? You can't admit that to a girl on a first date." I chuckled. "But no worries, I'm Brooke Davis," I got out a bundle of money out from my clutch, "Cash isn't a problem." I grinned.

His mouth fell open, "How much is there?" He asked, his face full of shock, which made me smile.

"A hundred at least, give or take." I said, looking at the bundle and smiling.

"Well... how about dinner?" He suggested.

"Sure, know anywhere good?"

"Defy good." He muttered. I chuckled. "I do know one place, but it's not up to _your _standards."

"My standards?"

"Yeah, I can see you like all that posh stuff - caviar and other crap." He said.

I scoffed. "One, I hate caviar, and two... I don't have standards, as long as there's a heater or air con I don't care _what _they serve me."

We arrived at a small restaurant just outside Forks. It looked nice. We went inside, and we were seated at a table near the window. I eyed the menu carefully.

"Hm..." I said, "Lamb or Pork?" I questioned.

"Huh?" Paul asked.

"I can't decide between the Pork or Lamb." I bit my lip.

"I'm glad you're not the 'Salad and Water' kind of girl."

"Trust me, I'm a pure meat eater, nothing more, nothing less." I chuckled, "Now... Lamb or Pork?"

"The Lamb is pretty desent here." He said.

"I'll trust you on that one." I grinned, moving onto the drinks section.

After we ordered, my phone buzzed. It was Haley.

_Hey, Peyton told me about the date you have tonight - is it going well? Hales x_

I chuckled to myself and replied back. **It's going great, thnx Hales :) x**

"Who was that?" Paul suddenly asked, I looked up "Sorry, I'm just curious." He said.

"Oh, don't apologize. It was Haley, a friend from Tree Hill." I told him.

"So how long do you think you'll be here?" He asked.

"I don't know... maybe a few months." I shrugged. "Depends how well the store goes." I said, looking at the menu again.

"Oh." He said, he sounded disappointed.

"You don't want me to leave?" I asked.

"Well, the thing is--"

The waiter came over with our food; I saw Paul give him a look, kind of like a glare. When he'd left, I leant forward to Paul. "What were you going to say?"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter." He sighed, cutting his meat.

After the meal, he drove me home. It wasn't awkward, just silent. I guess he'd said the wrong thing at dinner, did he like me in that way and he didn't want me to leave?

"Paul," I turned to him just as we arrived at Jake's house, "Tell me wh--" He suddenly kissed me. I didn't resist, I just let him - and I liked it. His lips were warm, but it didn't bother me at all.

We parted, "I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

I smiled, "Paul, I liked it." I told him.

His mouth curved to a smile. "I've been wanting to do that all night." He sighed with relief, "I'll see you tommorrow?"

I nodded, "Obviously." I smiled.

We kissed again, then I got out of the car. I entered the house and saw Jake immediately turn to me, he saw my large grin.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked. "It's creepy."

I squealed, "We kissed!"

"Paul kissed you?"

"And it was amazing!" I added, clapping excitedly.

"Wait, hold up a sec, Paul kissed you?" He asked, saying it slower.

"Yes you idiot." I chuckled. "Why, is that so hard to believe?"

"Well no but--" He stopped, like he was struggling what to say. My smile disappeared completely.

"But what, Jake?" I snapped. "I'm not good enough, huh?"

"No, but--"

"But what?" I repeated. "You know what, forget it." I said, grabbing my bag and heading out of the door.

I walked all the way into the forest, even though I had no sense of direction or no idea where I was going. I felt I'd gone far enough, so I stopped, and leant against a tree and cried.

Stupid slutty Brooke Davis. That's what he thought of me, my own cousin!

I wiped my eyes, and saw mascara on my palm. "Crap." I muttered, before rumaging through my bag to get a tissue out. Suddenly, I heard something, like someone breathing heavily. I clutched my bag tightly, I turned around and saw no-one. "Hello?" I called, still nothing.

I was hearing things, that's another adjective for Jake: Stupid _crazy_ slutty Brooke Davis. Great.

I began walking forwards, and heard the breathing again, but this time it sounded closer. I scanned the forest and still didn't see anything. I continued to go forwards, and stopped.

"I think there's a herd of deer a few miles away." I heard a woman say.

"I don't think I can manage more, Alice." A man chuckled.

I shook my head, laughing to myself and continued walking, stuffing the tissue in my bag.

"Wait, there's a human here." I heard the woman suddenly say. I stopped. "Over there, I think." She added. I heard leaves crunching under their feet, getting closer. They were suddenly in front of me, a man and a woman.

I felt frozen, why was I scared?

"Are you okay?" The woman asked.

"You were over there, like, a second ago." I whispered. "How did you--" I stopped, and laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm just..." I chuckled and turned and walked away.

I suddenly heard a growl behind me. I turned quickly and saw the two people were gone, but the growling continued. I suddenly felt something breathing on my back, I turned around slowly and saw a horse-sized wolf behind me.

I definately felt frozen thing time. I was shaking.

The wolf looked me in the eye, it's eyes seemed very familiar. It suddenly walked beside me, I shut my eyes, hoping it would go away. It growled again and this time I couldn't help it, I just ran.

I didn't look back, I just kept running and eventually made it to Jake's house again. I ran in and slammed the door.

"Brooke, what happened, are you okay?" Jake asked.

"There was this wolf, it-- it was enormous!" I said breathlessly. "Jake, you've got to believe me, it was huge!"

He put his arm around me, "Calm down, Brooke, I believe you." He said. Why was _he _so calm?

"But these people, Jake, they were--"

"Wait, people, where?" He asked.

"Before I saw the wolf, there was two of them, one of them was called Alice, I heard the man say her name." I saw his eyes widen when I said Alice.

"What else did you hear?"

I tried to think, "She said 'There's a human'." I told him, "Why did she say that?"

He bit his lip, "Brooke, go to bed, you need rest." He told me.

I didn't bother arguing, I did feel tired, there was no point denying it. I nodded and went into my room. I turned the laptop on, and got into my favourite pajamas.

I logged into Skype, and found Peyton online.

"Hi P." I said.

"Hey Davis, how you doing?" She asked.

"Good, if you don't include being ambushed by a giant ass wolf." I said.

She gasped, "Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"I guess so, I was attacked in my store once, remember." I reminded her.

"Yeah but a wolf, wasn't it the other night you asked me if I believed in werewolves?" She asked.

I chuckled. "It wasn't a werewolf."

"You said it was a giant ass wolf, normal wolves arn't that big." She said, "How big are we actually talking here?"

"At least the size of a horse..." I saw her expression changed, "No... it couldn't of been, they don't even exist."

She shrugged, "You said yourself you believed it." I opened my mouth, but closed it again. I didn't know what to say to that. "Why don't you ask Jacob about it, I mean he does live there." She suggested.

"Yeah, I will." I smiled. "Okay, Peyton I'll speak to you later, I got me some investigating to do." I grinned.

"I got me some investigating to do too, with Lucas." She winked.

"My God, you're disgusting." I switched the laptop off.

I went into the living room immediately after, "Jake, do you know anything about werewolves?" I asked him. He sat up, his expression looked... astounded.

"Werewolves?"

"Yes, what do you know about them?"

He looked uncomfortable. I went and sat on the couch next to him. "Werewolves?" He repeated.

I rolled my eyes, "Do they exist?" I asked.

He opened his mouth, about to answer...

* * *

What will he tell Brooke? Yes or No? By the way, if you didn't catch on earlier, Brooke encountered Jasper and Alice in the forest, and who was the wolf she saw in the forest?

Review? x


	4. Chasing You

A/N: How do you know when you and your best mate are drifting apart? Was it a mistake when you let that other person in, making it three?

That's not a poem or whatever, it's true.

* * *

_Previously..._

_I went into the living room immediately after, "Jake, do you know anything about werewolves?" I asked him. He sat up, his expression looked... astounded._

_"Werewolves?"_

_"Yes, what do you know about them?"_

_He looked uncomfortable. I went and sat on the couch next to him. "Werewolves?" He repeated._

_I rolled my eyes, "Do they exist?" I asked._

_He opened his mouth, about to answer..._

Chapter 4: Chasing You

Brooke POV

I looked him in the eyes. "Answer me, then!" I demanded. He just burst out laughing, "What?"

"You worry too much." He laughed, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"You see a wolf and automatically assume it's a _were_wolf." He laughed again, holding his stomach.

"It's not funny! When have you seen a wolf the size of a... a horse?" I asked.

"You're seeing things, then."

I scoffed, "Unbelievable, now you think I'm lying."

"I didn't say that." He said, standing up to me, I had to look up slightly. "I wouldn't lie to you, okay, I promise." He said, his warm hands on my shoulders.

I sighed, "You promise?"

"Promise." He said, hugging me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That night, I had nightmares, numerous ones. I dreamt I was in the forest again, and I was facing that wolf again. It wasn't the wolf itself that scared me, it was those eyes. They were so familiar, like I knew them, but I didn't know who they were.

I woke up, trying to catch my breath and wiping the sweat from my forehead. I checked the time; it was only six in the morning.

I realized I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, so I sat up and pulled my laptop over from the desk. I switched it on, and pondered what I could do. The image of that wolf was in my head, and I found myself typing in 'Quileute Legends' into Google. I was surprised by how many results I got.

In fact, many of the results resembled the story Billy Black told us; their greatest enemy was the vampire and they were designed to kill vampires. As I read on, things began to get interesting...

'_In the legends, it is said the werewolves have abnormally hot skin..._'

I immediately thought of how hot Paul and Jacob's skin was, _that _was abnormal.

'_They phase when they get very emotional, usually through anger..._'

Whenever they get very emotional they turn into a wolf... they _never _wore shirts. Then it hit me, like a bullet in the chest. The wolf I saw in the forest _was_ a werewolf, and the reason it looked familiar was because it was Paul.

"Holy crap." I whispered.

Jacob, my cousin, was a werewolf... and he _lied _to me!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, Jacob had gone out, which gave me time to think of how to interagate him into telling me the real truth. But for once, it was actually sunny, so I decided to go out onto the beach.

I took out a beach chair, and set it out near the house. There wasn't much to do, no interesting books or magazines, so I just shut my eyes, eventually falling asleep...

_I was in the forest again, this time I was with Jacob. He was smiling widely. He was extremely happy. _

_"Jake." I said. _

_His smile soon vanished though, and now he looked annoyed. Angry. His breathing got faster, and his fists were clenched. I took a step back, just in time to see him turn into an enormous wolf right in front of me._

_"Jake?" I shuddered._

_He walked forward, and suddenly growled and leapt forward, I began screaming just as his paws were about to slam into me...._

I woke up, panting again. I was still on the beach. After calming down, I folded up the chair, and went inside and saw Jacob fast asleep on the couch.

_The lying Mutt. _I thought.

I put the chair away, and went back into the living room and saw the ass was still sleeping. I got a cushion, and held it above my head,

"No one lies to Brooke Davis." I said, before slamming it on his face, waking him immediately.

"What the-- Brooke, what the hell was that for?"

I scoffed, "As if you don't know. 'I wouldn't lie to you Brooke.'" I mocked his voice, he looked confused.

"What?"

"It doesn't ring a bell?" He shook his head. "You and Paul are wolves, I know you are." I said through my teeth.

"Who told you?" He asked, standing up.

"Google." I answered, "In fact it didn't need to, when your Dad told the us that legend I became suspisious, but you told me it wasn't real and made me feel stupid!"

He looked fustrated now, which was one step away from anger. He was pacing, his hands on the back of his head.

"I told you that to keep you safe."

I let out a humorless laugh, "Keep me safe?"

"You don't understand, if I get angry at you, one slip and..." He looked away. "Remember Emily from the bonfire?" He asked, I nodded, "Well her fiance, Sam Uley, is a wolf too. Once, he got angry, lost it for a split second and now he has to live with what he did forever."

"I won't let you get angry at me."

"How will you do that, Brooke?"

"I... I don't know." I sighed.

"Exactly. That's why I freaked out when you said Paul kissed you." He said.

I sighed again, "He was the wolf in the forest, wasn't he?"

He nodded, "He thought that... that the Cullens were going to kill you, he still doesn't understand--"

"Wait, kill me?" Then I realized. Vampires were enemies of werewolves. "Oh my God." I whispered. "The Cullens are vampires?"

He nodded again, "Renesmee is Bella and Edward's daughter, but when Bella was pregnant, Sam thought it was best that Bella should be killed, and Paul and Jared agreed to it."

"What happened?"

"Me, Seth and Leah protected the Cullens until Renesmee was born... but Bella almost died so Edward had to inject her with his venom." He told me, "And... I imprinted on Renesmee, that's why she's here almost everyday."

"What's imprinting?"

"It's like love at first sight, but stronger. Like your soul mate." He explained.

I pulled a look of disgust, "Jake she's, like, five!"

"No, it doesn't always have to be romantic, sometimes it's just... protection or something."

"Has Paul imprinted?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

Jake smiled, "Yes, just recently actually."

I felt disappointment loom over me. "Oh... what's she like?" I asked.

"She's awesome, brown hair, brown eyes..." He said, I looked down, "And goes by the name of Brooke Penelope Davis." My head snapped up. He imprinted on me?

"Me?" I asked, I felt overwhelmed. "W-When?"

"Remember when you guys first met?" He asked,

"Yes." I flash-backed to that day,

_"Hi Paul." _

_"Hi." He said, biting his lip and shutting his eyes. He seemed pretty shy._

"Oh." I said, feeling myself blush. "_Oh. _On our date, he seemed unhappy that I'm not here permanently." Everything made sense. Wow... me, Brooke Davis, imprinted on by her werewolf boyfriend Paul.

"It's very overwhelming, isn't it?" He asked.

"I think _that's _an understatement." I chuckled.

"But you can't tell anyone about werewolves or vampires or imprinting, not even Peyton." He said. It must be very secretive if I can't tell Peyton.

"I promise, I won't." I said, unable to control the urge to grin. "Where's Paul?" I asked.

"On Patrol." He said, my expression puzzled "On watch for vampires, Newborns and the Volturi." My expression going from puzzled to extremely confused.

"Okay, what the hell are Newborns and what's the Volturi?" I asked, letting out a laugh afterwards.

"There's so much to explain to you." He chuckled. "I think you need a vampire to explain it all to you, rather than a werewolf." He said.

"And do you know where I could find one?" He gave me a look. "Right, the Cullens." I chuckled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jake said he'd drive me to the Cullen's place later that day, I was more pre-occupied in finding Paul. I was still shocked to hear I was his 'imprint', since I'd only just found out about werewolves and vampires. I guess nothing in the world is as sane as we think.

I sat in the living room, just flicking through channels.

"Hey Brooke," I turned and saw Jake at the door, "Paul's coming over." I smiled, feeling excited.

I rushed into my room, and checked my hair and make-up, only to hear his voice in the living room. I took a deep breath and went in, and saw him.

"Hi Paul."

"Brooke," He smiled, I looked at Jake and he left the house. "Jake said you wanted to see me?"

I nodded, "I know your secret." I said, his eyes widened. "Don't worry, I'm fine with it."

"Oh... good." We both chuckled awkwardly.

"He also told me something else." I added, "That I'm your imprint." He looked up at me. "I... I was pretty shocked, but..." I looked down and chuckled. I felt Paul lift my hand, he kissed it, then kissed me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back, before we kissed again, passionately.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I got into the car with Jake, I had only met four members of that family - they seemed human to me. As we drove up the drive, their house came into view, my mouth fell open.

"That's their house?" I asked.

"Yup." He said after he parked up.

"What did they say when you told them?"

"Well, Rosalie was pretty pissed, mind you they all were a part from Alice and Esme." He said.

"Great." I muttered.

"Come on, I'll go in with you." He said.

We ventured up to the glass door, from out here it looked... so modern and decorative. But in a blink, someone was at the door, I think her name was Alice. She had an enormous grin on her face as she opened the door.

"Hi Alice, this is--"

"Brooke Davis." Alice said, still grinning. "I am a big fan of your line." Huh, I have immortal fans. Never hear that everyday.

"Thanks, uh..." I looked at Jake.

"Come in, Esme's _dying_ to meet you." She said, skipping up the stairs.

"Nice choice of words." I muttered to Jake, who chuckled.

We followed her up the stairs and into the living room, I instantly recognised Renesmee and Bella, and I assumed Bella's husband, Edward, was stood at her side.

Alice skipped to me again, "This is Esme," She said.

Esme hugged me. "It's nice to meet you Brooke, I've heard so many things about you." I gave Jake a look.

"And this is Carlisle." I shook his hand, pulling away was my instant reaction.

"Sorry, but your hand... it's freezing." I gasped.

"Don't worry, I get it all the time." He chuckled, "So I heard you know our secret."

"Yes, but I was wondering if you could explain some things to me." I asked, he nodded.

"Of course, sit down." He offered. I sat on the couch, noticing the one I thought was Rosalie standing up instantly. _Bitch_. Carlisle sat next to me, along with Esme and Alice. "What would you like to know?"

"Uh..." I looked at Jake. "What are newborns?"

"Newborns are newly created vampires." I turned and saw another blond vampire, "I'm Jasper." He added, smiling.

"And what about the Volturi?"

"The Volturi are like our royal family... they keep order of the vampire world and make sure we keep it a secret, such as killing ravenous newborns."

"Kill them?" I asked, Carlisle nodded. "Wait, you drink blood?" He nodded again, "Why arn't you killing me now?"

He chuckled. "We drink animal blood, we don't believe in killing humans."

I sighed with relief. "Good, I can stop worrying then." I chuckled.

"I bet we're not what you expected?" Esme said.

"Minus the coffins and bats, the blood I expected." I said.

* * *

Brooke knows about vampires and wolves now :O and :D lulz. Paul and Brooke - great couple.  
Now I have a few ideas up my sleeve, some pretty good ones :) review? x


	5. Author's Note

First off - Guys! Where are your reviews?!

And now the real reason for my Author's Note. I understand that crossovers don't usually get as many reviews as single stories. I had an idea for this story; a youtube trailer.

Now, I want to know if anyone would like to make a trailer for this, or any other of my fanfictions? If you're interested, please tell me in a PM or review:)

O'rite then. Hope you respond to this,

Annie x


	6. Four Leaf Clover

A/N: Hope you read the AN, I know_ y cant i be invisible _AKA my awesome-a-sauraus beta did :D I'd love you to make a trailer for me! x

By the way, does anyone know Paul's actual last name in the books?

Oh, and by designs Brooke means the stock/the actual clothes.

And oh -- Happy Birthday Rob Pattinson! 24 Years old... wheyy:)

Why was I not told that some fans in America saw Eclipse! It's uncalled for, English should see it too, I mean the main freakin' character is from England!

* * *

Chapter 6 - Four Leaf Clover

* * *

I stood staring up at my store; it was finished. Done. Everything was done exactly how I wanted it. Paul was with me, his arm around my shoulder.

"Are we going inside or what?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, and grinned. "Sure."

We walked in hand in hand. It was perfect, no, better than perfect, is there even a word better than perfect? I was utterly speechless, the decor was gorgeous, purple and silver everywhere - just right.

"You like it?" Paul asked.

"_Like _it?" I spun around, smiling widely.

He chuckled, "Love it, then?"

"I do." I said, kissing his cheek, "Like _I _love _you_." I kissed him on the lips.

"Mm." He grinned.

"Now all I need is my designs shipped over." I said.

"Shipped over?"

"Yeah, they're back in Tree Hill." I suddenly had a brain wave. "Peyton." I whispered, a smile creeping on my face.

"You're really making no sense!"

"No, Peyton could bring them over, and everyone else could come." I squealed immediately after. "Oh my God, that's great!"

"You might as well have a party while your--" He saw my expression: utter excitement. "Oh God."

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" I smiled, kissing him and getting out my phone.

After scrolling down I finally found Peyton's number. I pressed 'Ring' and waited.

"Hey Brooke, what--"

"Paulgavemethebestideaever!" I rushed, not breathing at all.

"Okay Brooke, no one understands things said at one thousand miles an hour - slow down." She chuckled.

I sighed, "Paul gave me the best idea ever." I said, saying it sarcastically slow.

"And what would that be?"

"The store's done, and my designs need bringing over, and he suggested that _you _bring them over."

She squealed like me, "I'd love to, B!"

"Wait, there's more. I thought maybe you all could come, Haley, Nathan and even Millicent." I said, she squealed again.

"Oh my God, we should totally have a party!"

"He suggested that too."

"Great! We'll be there... uh, in a few days?"

"That's fine." I chuckled, "See you then." I put my phone away and skipped over to Paul, and let him out his arm around me again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(A Few Days Later)**

I awoke to find Paul knelt by my bed, staring at me.

"Morning Beautiful." He smiled.

"Mm." I mumbled, kissing him. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"I was on patrol all night, and couldn't stop thinking about you." He told me.

I sat up, still rubbing my eyes to relieve me of the tiredness. Paul sat on the edge of the bed, grinning widely still. "Why are you grinning?"

"I'll show you." He said, pulling me up from my bed.

"Where are we going?" I asked just as we reached a very crowded living room, I immediately screamed with happiness. "Peyton!" I squealed.

"Brooke!" She squealed back, as we hugged each other tightly.

"How-- when did you get here?" I asked, overwhelmed with excitement.

"We arrived early this morning."

"But how did you know where Jake lived?"

"You need to stop leaving these things lying around your house, anyone could find them." Lucas smiled, passing me a piece of paper with Jacob's address on it. I chuckled.

"Oh get here, Luke." I smiled, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you."

I let go and saw Jamie grinning from Nathan's shoulders. "Hey Little Man." I said, ruffling his hair.

"Hi Aunt Brooke." He grinned.

I hugged Haley, and Nathan afterwards. "Where's Millicent and Mouth?" I asked.

"They're flying over tonight." Peyton said. "Aren't you going to introduce me _properly _to your boyfriend?" She asked, eyeing up Paul flirtatiously, I chuckled at Luke's jealous expression.

"Paul, this is Peyton Sawyer, my best friend." I smiled, "Peyton, this is Paul."

"Ah, allergic to shirts guy, right?" She blurted out. I glared at her as Paul gave me a puzzled look.

"I'll explain later." I whispered to him. "So, do you guys have anywhere to stay?" I asked them.

"Nathan, Jamie and I are booked into a small hotel just outside of Forks." Haley said, I nodded and turned to Lucas and Peyton.

"Uh... we never thought about that." Peyton blushed.

I rolled my eyes jokingly. "See that's why I never went on vacation with you." I joked, she stuck her tongue out at me. Typical Peyton. "Don't worry, you can stay here." I chuckled.

"You sure Jacob won't mind?"

"No, he'll be fine with it. He's never here anyway, with him being a--" I stopped before I said it, "--travelling business man." I heard Paul snigger at that remark. I knew what he was thinking, _Jake, a business man? He's barely passing math as it is! _It was all I could think of to avoid the werewolf situation.

"Oh... awesome." Peyton said. "Uh... where shall we out our bags?" She asked.

"Uh... give them to me, I'll deal with those." I offered.

"Well, we'll be off, but shall we come round tonight?" Haley asked.

"Sure, shall we say seven?" Haley and Nathan nodded in unison.

"Great, see you then." I said as they left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I showed Peyton and Luke their room, and helped them unpack. I sat in the living room with Paul afterwards, just so they could settle in.

"I'd better be going." He sighed, standing up, but I pulled him down.

"Aw, why?" I pouted.

"It's my shift on patrol."

"Again?"

He shrugged, "Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not." He said, I sighed, "Sorry."

"It's fine - I'll have catch up time with Peyton and Luke, and _you_ won't get bored." I smiled as he chuckled.

"Okay," He kissed me, "Love you."

"Love you, too." I called to him as he left.

"Oooh." Peyton teased as she dived onto the other couch. "Brooke and Paul, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S--" She sang, I smacked her arm playfully.

"Shut up, you and Lucas aren't any better." She coughed and held up her hand to show a ring. My eyes widened with shock, "Is that--?" She grinned and nodded quickly. "OH MY GOD! P SAWYER, GET HERE." I squealed, dragging her into a hug.

"I know, I know!" She was squealing too. "It's Keith's ring, too, which made even more special." She said, admiring the ring.

"But, with all that drama with Lindsey, I would of thought you would of wanted another ring?"

"_Pfft, _I won't let that bitch stop me living my dream." She said, "This is how I imagined things, engaged to Luke wearing _Keith's_ ring, not some store bought overpriced piece of tin." She laughed.

I chuckled with her just as Lucas walked in, "What you guys talking about?" He asked, sitting by Peyton.

"Uh... you're engagement, duh!" I said to him, "Which by the way you _failed _to tell me about immediately after!"

Lucas chuckled, "We wanted to tell you in person." He chuckled, "Oh, and I think Peyton wants to ask you something." We both looked at her, my stomach filling rapidly with butterflies.

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?" She asked, I started crying. "Brooke?"

"Yes, damn it, YES!" I cried, flinging myself into her arms.

"I knew you'd say yes."

"I knew you'd ask me - eventually."

* * *

Sorry I made this a bit shorter:/

I wanted the other characters of One Tree Hill in it, and the little Breyton moment I had to have :D

So, review? x


	7. Make Me Wanna Die

A/N: I'm considering changing my penname to 'Jumping Into Rivers'. It's a, yes you guessed it, a Diana Vickers song that I love to pieces! Anyway I'm that type of person who wants to know what people think, so should I keep my penname the same, or change it?

Anyhoo - it's the opening party of the new Clothes Over Bros store, surely a party involving vampires and werewolves can go smoothly, right?

"Take me I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better when sun goes down"  
_  
The Pretty Reckless, Make Me Wanna Die_

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Make Me Wanna Die_  
__  
_

* * *

"Peyton!" I shouted, tapping my foot insanely fast. "PEYTON SAWYER GET YOUR ASS OUT HE--" She stepped out of her room, adding the finishing touches to her hair.

"Do you have _any _patience?" She asked, putting on some lip gloss.

"No, now come on, we'll be late." I said, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the car. Lucas followed us.

"Brooke, it's _your_ party, isn't it fashionable to be late?" She questioned.

I didn't answer, we all just climbed into the car. Jake was getting a lift with Paul, they were meeting us there. We arrived at the decor covered store. I saw the lights from inside, flashing the stores theme colours - purple and silver.

We saw Nathan and Haley stood near the entrance, Jamie was wearing a cute little shirt and tie, similar to Nathan's.

"Great party, Brooke." Haley smiled, she shivered slightly. "How did you get used to the sub zero temperatures here?"

"I didn't, just wear _alot _of layers." I chuckled.

"Right, I'll remember that one." She laughed.

I turned to the front door and smiled when I saw Paul step in, I was about to walk over but Peyton grabbed my shoulder, "So he does own a shirt." She whispered.

"Yes, he does." I said, she looked at me, "But I _do_ prefer it off."

"Mm." She admired Paul, until Luke's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Flirtin' with other guys?"

"No flirting, just admiring." She corrected.

Paul was at my side with Jake, "Mm, speaking of the devil." I chuckled.

"Ha ha." Jake said sarcastically. "You don't mind if I invited the Cullens, do you?" He asked. What, dead people at my party?

"Sure, that's fine." I said.

"Oh my God, he's gorgeous." Peyton and Haley suddenly gasped in unison, I followed their gazes and saw Edward Cullen. He wasn't _that _good looking in my eyes.

"Don't try your luck, he's married with a kid." I whispered to them. Their faces dropped with disappointment. "You're engaged," I said to Peyton, "You're married with a child." I said to Haley.

"A girl can dream." Haley sighed, just as I felt Paul's arms wrap around my waist, and he kissed me.

"Aw, love birds." Peyton said.

I stuck my tounge out at her, before kissing Paul on the lips. Two of the Cullens started making their way over to us, I think their names were Alice and Rosalie.

"Hi." Alice sang, smiling.

"Hey Alice, this is Peyton and Haley, friends from Tree Hill." I said, "Peyton, Haley, this is Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen, part of Jacob's family... kind of, I think."

"Hi." Peyton and Haley said together.

"Hello." Rosalie said, I think she was being reluctant.

"Nice to meet you both." Alice said, hugging them.

Haley was the first to flinch, "Jesus, you're skin..."

"Freezing." Peyton finished off, rubbing her arms.

"You get like that after being here as long as we have." She said, I knew she added a _literally_ in there mentally.

"Right, don't you get like that, Brooke." Peyton joked.

"Don't worry, I have my warm _fuzzy_ Paul to keep me warm." I smiled, emphasizing on fuzzy. I saw Alice flash me a smile at that one.

As the party went on, my friends met the rest of the Cullens, Nathan and Emmett clicked immediately, sharing their love for basketball, Rosalie and Jasper got talking with Lucas about cars.

However, the alcohol was flowing, and Haley got quite drunk, along with Peyton. Nathan and Lucas obviously stayed sober, along with me and Paul.

Esme and Carlisle took Jamie back to their place for the night (where they'd find a bed got me thinking).

I glanced over at Haley, it was a complete face-palm moment when I saw her flirting with Edward, with Bella clearly stood next to him. Little Renesmee was stood with her with a little look on confusion on her small face.

I decided to make a move and save Haley from embarrassing herself.

"Uh, Haley I think it's time for you to leave now." I said to her, laughing nervously as I saw Edward's expression: he wasn't amused, and neither was Bella.

"B-but I'm talking to Eddie." She slurred.

"And I think _Eddie_ is wanting to spend time with his _wife_ and _daughter_." I said through my teeth.

She pouted, "Oh Brooke, you're no fun!"

I sighed and dragged her away, "What were you thinking? He's married, _you're_ married!" I asked.

"I'm only having fun." She slurred again, "Harmless f-flirting."

"You didn't see the looks you were getting from his wife, it wouldn't of been so harmless if she'd of slapped you, or something."

She shook her head and walked away, almost tripping over her own feet. She headed out of the store, I assumed Nathan was going to follow her so I went to find Paul.

"Hey you." I said, kissing him.

"Hi beautiful." He smiled, "Having fun?"

"Apart from trying to save my friends from total embarrassment, I'm actually having a good time." I chuckled.

I scanned the room again, my eyes catching sight of Alice and Jasper, however Alice's expression interested me. Jasper was speaking to her, but she as staring at the floor.

They suddenly were joined by Edward and Emmett. They looked panicked, and so did Alice and Jasper now. What was happening?

"Brooke!" I turned and saw Nathan, panic striken at the door. "Haley's missing!"

I gasped, seeing the Cullen's dart out of the store. What had they done?

* * *

Cliffhanger! Ohh who has taken Haley?

Review? x


	8. Never Say Never

A/N: I love this chapter, I can really get my anger out through Brooke arguing (not that I have anger issues... I just have no patience, lol)

Just watched the first episode of 90210, it was great! I never thought I'd say that... next I'll be saying I like Gossip Girl :| (never going to happen)

But anyhoo, back to the story :D

* * *

Chapter Eight: Never Say Never

* * *

"What do you mean she's missing, I just saw her head outside." I said.

"She's not there, I tried calling her but she isn't answering her cell." He said, there was a very shakey side to his voice. A whole new side to Nathan; scared.

Paul let go of my and suddenly, and was following Jake out of the store without a word to me. What the hell was happening? I sprinted over to a panic-striken Nathan, putting my hands on his shoulders to calm him.

"Nathan, go back to your hotel, check if anythings been taken." I ordered. He nodded. "And call me once you've done that, okay?"

"Okay, thank you Brooke." He said, racing out of the store.

I ran after Paul, who was in Jake's car. I smacked the window with my fist to get their attention, and the window rolled down. "Let me in." I said through my teeth. They opened the door and let me into the back.

"What the _fuck _have the Cullens done with her?" I asked angrily, awaiting either of them to answer. My eyes flickering between them. "Well?"

"The Cullens have nothing to do with this." Jake argued.

I laughed with no humor, "I should of known that vampires had no good side, they're _all _evil bas-"

"Brooke, calm down. You're just worried about Haley, I understand." Paul said calmly.

I sighed, "Calm down?"

"Look, _we _understand how you feel, we thought the Cullens and all vampires were evil, but they're not."

"How do you explain them running out of the store just before Haley went missing then?"

Jake sighed heavily, "Alice Cullen has visions, she can see the future." He said.

"The Bloodsuckers have super powers?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded, chuckling lightly with it, "What about the others?"

"Edward can read minds, Bella has a shield, Renesmee can show you things when she touches you and Jasper can control emotions." He explained. They sounded like some super hero family, or something you'd find in a comic. I thought vampires turned into bats anyway?

"Perfect." I muttered. "Then who has taken her?" Paul and Jake looked at each other, "What I'm allowed to know abou supernatural crap but when it comes to my best friend-"

"The Volturi have." I went silent. I remember what Carlisle said about them,_ The Volturi are like our royal family... they keep order of the vampire world and make sure we keep it a secret, such as killing ravenous newborns._

Make sure we keep it a secret. I knew about vampires, and Haley was my friend. "Oh my God!" I yelled, feeling myself start crying.

"Brooke,"

"It's my fault, they obviously know _I _know the secret, and now they've taken Haley." I sobbed.

"It isn't your fault, Brooke." Jake told me. "We'll find her, I promise."

I didn't listen, "They'll kill her." I whispered. I felt sick with guilt and worry.

"Brooke," Jake said loudly, it caught my attention. "It isn't your fault and we'll find her." He said slowly.

I wiped my eyes and nodded, "Where will we start, I mean where do these Volturi live?"

"Italy. But we'd better check back with the Cullens." Paul said.

We drove to the Cullen's large house - I was starting to get jealous of it, it was a castle compared to my house in Tree Hill. After pulling up their drive, we raced inside and up to the living room. I smiled when I saw Jamie curled up asleep on the couch.

Carlisle and Esme glided into the living room shortly after us.

"Brooke-"

"Have the Volturi taken her?" I asked quickly. Carlisle looked at Alice, I followed his gaze just as she nodded. "Oh my God." I whispered.

"Don't panic-"

I scoffed, "Don't panic? How can I not panic when my best friend has been taken?" I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me. Then I remembered what Jasper's power was, emotion control.

"Now we have calm," Carlisle said, looking at me, "Alice has an idea." We all looked at Alice, her hands entwined in Jasper's as they were sat on the couch.

"Did you have a vision?" I asked her.

"Yes, Demetri and Felix have her." She said.

"But they can't be in Italy yet-"

"They're not, they're somewhere else, but the vision wasn't clear enough to see where."

"Well that helps." I muttered. Alice shot a glare at me. I groaned and sat next to Jamie, who was still sleeping, on the couch. "So we have no idea at all?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No-"

I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, it was Nathan. I sighed with relief and answered it,

"Nathan, what-"

"_Her stuff's still here, but there's a note left by someone called Aro or something._" He said.

"Aro?" I repeated. Stupid name. I noticed the Cullens react weirdly when I said that name. "What does it say?"

"_It says: Don't worry, we won't harm your friend, however for us to keep that promise you must send the human who knows the secret. Regards, Aro._" I gasped lightly.

"They want me." I whispered. Paul was rubbing my arm now.

"_Brooke, what secret is this? And what do you mean 'they'?_" He asked.

"Nathan, you're being paranoid," I told him, "Look, don't panic, the Cullens will help find her, I promise."

"_What about you?_"

"I..." I looked at Carlisle and Esme, "Fine. I'll be fine." I lied.

"_Okay, where's Jamie?_"

"Here, with us. I'll ask Luke to drop him back at the hotel." I said.

"_I'm scared, Brooke._" He sobbed.

I suddenly started, "But everything will be okay, we'll find her." I said tearfully.

"_Thanks, Brooke._" He cried, before hanging up the phone. I wiped my eyes and turned around to them, Alice had that look on her face again - a vision.

"Alice." I said.

"They're not in Forks... they're in Port Angeles, just on the out skirts in fact." She said.

"What else?"

"They're not hurting her, but she unconsious on the ground... probably from her drinking."

My hands were over my mouth from shock. I backed into Paul's arms, turning to cry on his shoulders.

* * *

:O Haley with the Volturi! Will they get off lightly - I don't think so:P Review? x


	9. Chasing Cars

AN: Hey to my new reader _cklovewinter_, hope you enjoy the story :)

It's briefly in Haley POV, just to show her experiance. AHH! New season of One Tree Hill starts on E4 on the 14th June, however, sadly, it's the end of Glee Season 1 :( Chapter named after that leg-end song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol :D

Watching Paul Burling from Britains Got Talent:

.com/watch?v=1x6v-MyVW2g **or **.com/watch?v=kbKKy481RYs  
(I advise you watch it, it's funny as!)

* * *

Chapter Nine - Chasing Cars

* * *

Haley POV

"... leave her here."

My head was banging. What had happened, where am I? My vision became clearer, I was in a kind of warehouse. I sat up, my hand automatically going to my head.

"Ah, you're awake." I turned to see a tall cloaked figure.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in safe hands, I can assure you... for now." He said darkly.

"Who are you. what do you want from _me_?" I asked. The figure laughed, and took his hood down to reveal his face. His eyes glowed red. That wasn't normal, was it? "Your eyes..." Maybe I should be asking _what_ are you instead.

"Master," A blond girl appeared at him side. "What should we do with her now she is awake?" She asked. She only looked about fourteen, why was she so... sensible?

"We do nothing with her." The man simply said. "It's not her we want."

"Why do you have me then?" I asked.

The man sighed, "Alec." He said. A brunette boy appeared next to him, he looked the same age as the girl. He looked at me, but I suddenly saw nothing, I felt nothing...

**X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X **

Brooke POV

I got out of Paul's car, my eyes still stinging from crying. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked, beginning to caress my cheek.

I sighed. "I guess so, there isn't alot _I _can do. Best just leave it to the Cullens and their _freaky_ powers." I chuckled.

"You get some sleep, you need it." He smiled. "If you need me, I'll be patrolling La Push most of the night."

"Sounds fun." I muttered.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing me.

"Not as much as I love you." I smiled, kissing him back.

"Okay, love birds, there are other people here. We honestly don't want to see you making out." Jake shouted from the window.

I scoffed, "By other people you mean _you_?" I shouted back, "Just because you can't get a date."

"I can get a date."

"You're five year old imprint doesn't count."

"Damn it." He muttered, slamming the window shut.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered. I went back into the house, and saw Peyton stretched out across the couch, her head on Luke's lap. I chuckled quietly.

"She passed out on the couch, I think it was a mixture of drink and the whole Haley thing." Luke whispered, stroking her hair.

"Come on, lets get her to bed."

We both helped Peyton to the bedroom, and put her into bed.

**X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X **

The next morning, I woke up only to realize I was had been asleep on Paul's chest. "How did you- I mean when-"

He chuckled, "Jake let me in about half and hour ago, I've just been waiting for you to wake up." He caressed my cheek.

"And where is he, at the Cullen's I assume," I asked "he spends half his time there anyway."

He chuckled again, "It's like his second home, he can't keep away from his imprint, like I can't mine."

I bit my lip as I blushed "What are you going to do when I leave?"

"That's partly the reason I came here," My heart suddenly started pounding, like it was about to burst out of my chest "I was thinking, maybe you could... move here, and move in with me?"

"Paul I-" My smile vanished. Move to Forks, and move in with him? I didn't know what to say, leave my friends, my family and my store behind? But on the other hand, I love Paul, so much.

"Brooke?"

"Move in with you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think... I need to think about it." I told him, he sighed in disappointment, "It's a big decision."

He scoffed "It's hardly life or death."

"To you maybe not, but to me it would mean leaving everyone I love."

He sighed again, "I understand, I'll give you time to think about it."

"Thanks." I smiled, kissing him.

I heard a door shut outside my room, I raced out to find Peyton dragging her feet to the kitchen. She looked very hungover. I couldn't help but laugh, "It's not funny." She groaned.

"It is when you're not the one hungover."

"No it's not, everytime I say something it makes my head feel like it's being smacked with a baseball bat."

"Now that's over exaggerated." I scoffed.

"Really? Want me to show you?" She attempted to stand up, but she cringed and fell back onto the couch, covering her face with a small cushion.

"You take it easy today, I don't think Jake would want vomit on his carpet."

"Oh ha ha." She said from under a small cushion. "Now get LOST!"

I chuckled and went back into my room, got changed and left with Paul. We were going to the Cullens, apparently they had news about Haley and the Volturi.

We arrived, and we were greeted by Carlisle and Edward.

"Hello Brooke, Paul." Carlisle greeted.

I smiled, "So what's this news?"

Edward sighed, "Alice had a vision," She began. Everything bad always begins with that. "it was of Haley... her eyes were red."

I gasped, "Red? They're going to... to turn her?"

"Not necessarily-"

"What do you mean 'not necessarily', you just said so."

"Alice's visions are subjective, the future can change." He told me, then looking at Carlisle.

"How do we stop it?" I asked, feeing Paul's hands begin rubbing my shoulders. I then remembered the note that Nathan read to me, '_Don't worry, we won't harm your friend, however for us to keep that promise you must send the human who knows the secret.' _I was that human. They wanted me dead.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Paul asked.

"No I... they want _me_ dead." I said.

"What?"

"The Volturi, they want me, not Haley. They took Haley as... bait, maybe? I don't know the reason but, to save her I need to go to Italy." I said.

"You're not going to Italy. They don't want you, that's crazy."

"No, they do want me." I told him.

"Carlisle." Paul said.

He sighed, "It is possible that they want Brooke, but we'll do everything we can to make sure Haley and Brooke are safe."

I swallowed heavily. I was scared.

* * *

Oooh!

Oh, one more thing:

"Shout, shout, let it all out. _(Come on England!)_"

**ENGLAND WILL WIN THE WORLD CUP! WHEEEY!**

Review? x


End file.
